Lovers in hell
by naruhina139211
Summary: Part 2 of Savin me! Naruto is cgoing to save Hinata, but obtsicals force him to make rash and diffecult desicions! Hinata's P******ent! M for lemons! Kyuushichu Naruhina rapist kiba.
1. Chapter 1

Lovers in hell Ch.1 Training.

"Move faster! If a demon was chasing you, you'd be dead by now!" Yelled a man with fox ears on his head, bold whisker marks, three on each cheek. His long red hair in a spiky pony-tail, his crimson red eyes still and focus as a yellow flash whipped around the grass field. "Are you serious?!" Shouted back a blond as he yield to a halt. "Yes. Naruto I haven't been everyones favorite back home. Meaning if you don't shape up your training then Hinata is never coming back do you understand?!" Kyuubi's face was starting to turn red with anger as he stabbed his finger pointing back to the field.

'Crochity old demon!' mumbled the boy as he walked away. "I heard that!"

As the sun began setting, Kyuubi and Naruto were preparing for a sparing match. "You do realize I could easily kill you right?" Joked the demon as he stood on his side of the field with his house kimono off. Kyuubi was clad in a white short sleeve shirt with red camo pants. Naruto was dressed in his usual sparing outfit. A orange top with green camo pants. "I know." He simply said as he readying himself with the stance Kyuubi had been teaching him. "Kitsune Mana stance. You just signed your will brat." He copied Naruto's stance with a smug smile on his whisker face.

The stance resembled that of Jyuuken, but the right hand was lower to the users knee, with the left palm arm length out. Naruto kicked at the ground with his left heel disappearing into thin air. 'Kitmisha's hidden move?! I never taught him that!' Kyuubi began looking around the field, never leaving his stance. "Gotcha!" Naruto came from the air with his hand falling karate chop style. Kyuubi swiftly caught Naruto's forearm and threw him over head into a tree, only to have the so called Naruto poof away in a cloud of smoke. 'A shadow clone?!'

"Gotcha!" Naruto rose from the ground, fist in the air making a dead center hit to Kyuubi's clenching chin. The red head demon went flying, only to have another Naruto come from his shadow as he flew. Naruto wrapped his arms around the demon making a flip and sending him head first into the ground. "How ya like me now?!" Whooped the blonde's as they came out from every corner of the field. Kyuubi easily crawled out of his crater and charged up a red black ball in his palm, another in his other hand, only it was black and purple. "Kitsune style:Ai Kirai Kyuutai No jutsu!"

The Naruto clones were struck in circles from the long whips that formed from the red, purple and black orbs. "Nice try kit, but I know all your moves!" Shouted the demon with pride, a cocky smile on his face. "Not this one!" Naruto came from the trees with his fist in a ball, shooting like a bullet to Kyuubi. The red haired demon yawned and grabbed the blonde's whole arm throwing her sideways to the lake, he poofter away in another cloud of smoke. 'Another clone?!' Kyuubi be can sensing for the boy, he was no where is hearing distance, or sight. 'Heh.' Kyuubi quietly dug his toes into the dirt below his feet, his long sharp nails making small trenches in the mis of dirt and little grass. 'I can't feel his movent, must be in the trees. While the demon concentrated on his senses, Naruto flung from the side forest. "What?!" Kyuubi tried to douge the boy, but was hit dead center in the jaw by the boy, flying off into the sky. "Naruto:1! Kyuubi-bakasama:0!) shouted the blonde as he began dancing with happiness.

"Alright! Alright already! So you've learned it takes a while for demons to straighten their sences, you found our weak point." Smiled the red head as he walked back tying to set his jaw bone back into place. "So this mean I'm a half demon?" Naruto's voice sounded excited, but his blue eyes showed so sorrow in the decision he was about to make. "Naruto, Hinata can't stop her transformation into a hanyō if you become this, your never turning back." Kyuubi didn't want Naruto to fear becoming a half-demon, it was just such a life changing experience unless you where born a hanyō. "Yes, I'm ready. I'll do it to save Hinata-chan. I'm not going to lose her." Naruto sat cross legged, shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. He took a deep breath and readied for impacted. Kyuubi formed a kanji on his palms, red chakra covering it. 'See you on the other side kit." He smiled in his mind as he forced his palm into Naruto's chest sending him back into the real world. Blue and red chakra formed around him as his whisker marks became bolder, his skin burning as the red and blue clashed togather, forming a see through dome over his howling body as it began a painful transformation.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It-It burns!" Hinata was suffering the same fate as the cutie mark in the center of her forehead became longer and ended at the tip of her nose. All 10 children watched in horror as their mother screamed in agony as the lavender and blue chakra formed a dome over her as well.

Next time on Lovers in hell!

Naruto:Who the hell is this punk at the door to the demon world fox?

Little fox voice:This is the gate keeper you moron!

Fox gate keeper:You shalt pass, until you and I fight!

The gate keeper's a punk! Fight of the half-demons! Bring it on punk!


	2. Chapter 2

Lovers in hell ch.2 The gate keepers a punk!

Naruto woke to the sun shining on his face. As he rose his head, he was in his room at the apartment. His head was light and his vision was too strong for his brain to handle. Shuting his eyes the blonde tried to remember what happened. 'Thats right, I'm a half demon now...' Opening his eyes again, almost afraid of what he would see, Naruto lifted himself up to look down at his body. Still in his clothes he'd fallen asleep in. No fur, no tails and most definitly no claws. He was 100 present Naruto.

'well not really..who am I now?' thought the blonde as he got off the floor and looked around, everything was the same. 'Am I Naruto? Or Kyuubi? Can I still be called by my name, or am I a new being all together?" Walking down the hall and to the bathroom, shielding his eyes from the mirror, still afrid of what he would see. As the man turned his vision to the mirror, he saw a tall, tan skinned man with a baby face. Big blue eyes that twinkled in the light and three whisker marks on each cheek. Nothing looked different, not one think. 'Then why do I feel to light? Like the wind could carry me away at any moment?' thats when a different thought hit him, a thought that wasn't his, but theirs. Now Naruto and Kyuubi shared a mind and soul, one in the same. "Just like Hinata and Shichubi, we're no longer just Naruto and Hinata." He spoke mainly to himself but it seemed like there was another in the house.

Crying came from the last room down the hall, it was his mother's room. the blonde walked to see who was crying. As he opened the door, he saw a little red head sobbing on the sheets of the bed that his mother slept on. Walking quiter, as to not scare the child, Naruto came down to his knees to see who it was. "Hey, are you ok? Hello?" the child didn't answer, just continued to cry out. "Hey, I asked you a question." Naruto reached for the kid's shoulder, but his whole hand went right threw.

The red head stop sobbing and turned around, looking in Naruto's direction, but not fully seeing him. the blonde gazed at the girl, or so he thought she was. Her hair was so short it was almost spiking at the back. Her eyes glittered in the dim light and her clothes were socked with tears. "What am I going to do? No family, no friends." Tears came back to her dim colored as she went back to sobbing. "Minato w-was nice e-enough to-to let me h-have an aparment a-all to myself, but what n-now?!" Slamming her face into her hands the girl stormed out of the room. 'Minato? a-as in my dad?' Naruto rushed after the red head, when it finally hit him. 'That was mom!' "Mom wait! Mom!" But the young girl who Naruto thought to be his mom had left the whole aparment. 'What was that?'

'An ability to see the past.' Again it was his voice, but not his thought. Naruto just shook his head and walked outside, but the streets were empty. 'Ok now I'm creeped out.' Naruto walked the streets still a wailing moan echoed in his ears. 'It came from the Hokage manor!' Rushing to the building, Naruto stopped in midset when he saw five floating, see through poeple walk across the street. "Ok now I'm officaly creeped out! What the hells goin on here!?" A hand touched Naruto's shoulder, sending him 10 feet in the air. "G-G-Ghoust!! I've died! I'm no longer alive! I'll never save Hinata now! Ahhhhh!" The blonde ran in circles shouting when he hit the ground, only to have a spine chilling voice screech his ears. "Naruto Uzumaki! Stop acting like a fool! Your the Hokage for kami-sake!" Turning to the sound of the voice, Naruto saw that face that made even his dark days happy. "Baa-chan!" Screamed the blonde running to the woman, only to see that she was 2 feet off the ground and see through. "Ahh! Your-Your-"

"Dead? A ghoust? Thanks Naruto your very observent." Tsunade folded her arms across her chest and huffed a breath. After some calming down, Naruto was able to sit down and talk to Tsunade inside a near by tea house, that was of course empty. "So, Hinata was killed, but she's still alive? It must be Shichubi that was really hurt, not Hinata." Tsunade took of sip of her tea, how she was able to pick it up, Naruto left for another day, or lifetime in her case. "Yeah, but theres one problem." Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his whiskered face. Tsuande lifted her head from the tea with a questioned face. "She's in the half demention, it's where Kyuubi and Shichubi kept their half children. The kids that shared their parents power, instead of just one. They couldn't breath the air of other world so Kyuubi made a new demention for them." Tsunade put her cup down and motioned for Naruto to follow her.

The two went to the top of the Hokage momument. Tsunade closed her eyes and with a circular wave of her hand, a small black and purple vortex opened. "What the?!" Naruto shouted over the swirling of the vortex. Tsunade held her palce on the momument and covered her face from the rock and dirt beinging sucked in. "This will take you to the Demon gate, there the Gate Keeper will help you get to the half demontion. Good luck Naruto, and don't tell anyone I'm a ghoust, this means I have unfinished bussinus, and I don't want to worry anyone." With a shove to his back, Naruto was going head first into the swirl, and vanished. "Good luck Naruto, help Hinata." A yellow flash ran pass Tsunade, making a smiled grace her lips. 'Nice try Minato, I'm too fast for even you.'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto fell from the sky, hitting hard dirt with a thud. "Man, next time I take a swirling vortex, I'm wearing a helmet."

"Who gose there?!" Naruto turned grogily to see a kanata in his face, causing him to go cross eyed. "I said." The figure holding the blade walked closer, reviling a black haired boy about his age. Red eyes with white pupils and three whiskers on each cheek like himself. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, and who the hell are you?" Naruto pushed the blade aside and stood up, seeing the boy was shorter then him with a black and red coat and a key around his neck. "I am Tenmaie Karutsu. I am the geat keeper to the demon world and beyond, and you are a mere half demon, meaning you shalt not pass." Karutsu posed himself on a stand with his sword. Naruto just looked shock till it came to him, this punk wasn't joking. "Fine, but if I win, you have to take me to the half world."

Karutsu put his garud down, staring at the blonde in diffbalife. "How do you know of the half world, the only ones who know are myself and." He was cut off when he saw the red chakra emunating from Naruto's soul. "Thats right, I'm the new being of Uzumaki Naruto, and Kyuubi." Naruto seemed pround of himself, even though he was a numbskull, he could still scare a few. 'I'm not Naruto anymore, I'm the mix of Kyuubi and Naruto...but still, I know Hinata's in there somewhere, and I'm gonna find her.'

Next time on Lovers in Hell.

Karutsu: Your either the strongest half demon I've ever fought, or the dumbest. Why wil you not give up?

Naruto: The thing is, it's not that I don't like giving up. It's just that I don't know how!

Find out what happenes next in Lovers in Hell ch.2, I just don't know when to give up! The fight of Karutsu and Naruto!


End file.
